


Kissing Cousins

by Jenwryn



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Push me and pull me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading LoM fanfic all week and clearly all that violence/love/violence has invaded my brain.

The ebb and flow of  
Your brutality;  
Pleasure and pain are  
Kissing cousins as you  
Push and pull me from  
Weeping to ecstasy,  
Knocking me akimbo  
Through the thrust of _  
_Your incivility—  
Am I mad or  
Could you love me?_  
_


End file.
